No Longer Human
by Revantio
Summary: Dazai Osamu dicintai oleh banyak orang. (Sayangnya, Dazai Osamu membenci dirinya sendiri) / [short, Dazai Osamu character study]


**Bungou Stray Dogs** oleh _**Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**_

No Longer Human – Revantio, who, did not gain any fortune by this piece.

.

.

.

.

Dazai Osamu dicintai oleh banyak orang.

Hal itu terlihat jelas pada bagaimana Fukuzawa Yuikichi membiarkan Dazai mengambil keputusan-keputusan penting untuk Agensi, bahkan terkadang untuk keselamatan Yokohama. Terlihat pada bagaimana ia memberikan kepercayaan yang amat sangat pada pemuda yang hobi bunuh diri itu, kendati perangainya sehari-hari maupun masa lalunya.

Itu terlihat pada bagaimana Yosano Akiko berhati-hati ketika ia mengobati si mantan eksekutif mafia itu; dedikasinya sebagai seorang dokter terlihat jelas ketika ia memperbaiki setiap luka di atas kulit Dazai. Yosano memperlakukan rekan kerjanya itu bak porselen; pengetahuan dan pengalaman menjadi satu kala ia memilih obat dan memotong perban untuk mengobati pria itu. Karena Dazai tidak akan bisa diobati dengan instan menggunakan kemampuannya, dan Yosano menggenggam nyawa Dazai dalam jari-jemarinya.

Itu terlihat pada bagaimana Nakajima Atsushi meminta Dazai untuk memberinya saran di kala genting. Bagaimana maniknya selalu mencari manik cokelat Dazai untuk menenangkan rasa paniknya, meminta arahan, memohon bantuan. Karena bagi Atsushi, Dazai-san adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari rasa lapar dan kesendirian, tentunya ia bisa menyelamatkan Atsushi dari semua situasi yang ia alami.

Itu terlihat pada bagaimana Kunikida Doppo mengernyit dengan kesal dan khawatir ketika ia mengamankan tubuh Dazai dari aksi bunuh dirinya. Bagaimana pemuda pirang berkacamata itu akan menghela napas lega barang satu detik ketika ia melihat si _brunet_ masih hidup. Tentunya sebelum Kunikida mengomeli habis-habisan si maniak bunuh diri itu.

Itu terlihat pada bagaimana Ranpo akan bergurau dan bermain teka-teki dengan Dazai. Bagaimana detektif itu menghormati intelegensi yang lebih muda dan menikmatinya. Lalu pada bagaimana Dazai selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang ditawari susu sapi dari kampung halaman Kenji, Kyouka yang meminta arahan pada Dazai ketika Atsushi tidak terlihat dimanapun, serta Naomi dan Junichiro yang bergantian menanyakan keadaannya dan meminta bantuan padanya.

(Bahkan terlihat pada bagaimana Nakahara Chuuya bertanya pada bawahannya mengenai kabar si 'maniak bunuh diri itu, sudah mati belum.' Atau bagaimana Akutagawa mencari informasi mengenai aktivitas agensi, dari waktu ke waktu.)

Lihat, Dazai Osamu dicintai banyak orang.

.

.

.

Masalahnya adalah, Dazai Osamu membenci dirinya sendiri.

Karena ketika Dazai Osamu menatap refleksinya di depan cermin, ia melihat seorang _hantu_. Seseorang yang telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri, tersisa kerangka kosong penuh sandiwara yang menghadapi dunia. Penuh kebohongan, lapis dengan lapis, bagaimana ukiran senyumnya manis tanpa celah. Betapa berkilaunya manik cokelatnya di bawah sinar mentai dan rona merah pipinya terlihat nyata ketika ia menggoda wanita. Dazai tahu lebih banyak, tentu saja.

Tentang sesuatu yang ada dibalik senyumnya, bersembunyi dibalik kulitnya, tak akan pernah muncul tanpa kehendaknya. Dazai Osamu paham betul, itulah dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dan ia membencinya dengan seluruh eksistensnya.

Kau tahu, Dazai Osamu. . . Bukanlah seorang manusia lagi.

Adakah seorang manusia yang tidak merasakan apapun ketika mereka tersenyum? Adakah manusia yang hanya mampu menatap manusia lainnya menangis, menghadapi caci maki, bahkan membunuh puluhan tanpa merasakan apapun? Adakah manusia yang tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka harus menghadapi orang lain?

Dazai Osamu mendasari perilakunya dari ekspektasi manusia lainnya. Ia tersenyum dengan keinginan mereka, tertawa dengan ekspektasi yang duberikan.

 _'Kau terlalu memikirkan itu,_ ' Odasaku pernah berkata, sekali, ekspresinya kalem, namun Dazai bisa melihat kebingungan samar di matanya. Kalau bukan karena Odasaku pun, Dazai pikir, ia pasti sudah menyusulnya, saat ini.

Apa gunanya, seorang kriminal yang mencoba menebus dosanya tanpa rasa bersalah? Apa gunanya, ia hidup di dunia ini sebagai hantu yang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah penebusan dosanya, ketika dirinya sendiri merasa hampa?

Dazai Osamu dicintai oleh banyak orang.  
(—ia menyadari itu, memperhatikan segala detail ekspresi dan gelagat mereka dengan mudah, memanipulasi ekspresinya sendiri sesuai ekspektasi mereka. Ia merasa muak, memikirkan betapa mereka telah memberikan emosi yang suci itu pada kebohongannya. Bagaimana bisa, mereka mencintai topengnya yang seperti ini? _Bagaimana bisa ia bersandiwara dengan mudahnya, mengelabui banyak orang begitu saja?_ )

Dazai Osamu membenci dirinya sendiri.  
(—bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu mereka akan dirinya yang sebenarnya? ia seharusnya tidak peduli akan reaksi mereka; tetapi Dazai peduli dan ia merasakan takut yang amat sangat pada skenario itu. Merasa takut hingga ke tulang, akan apa yang mungkin terjadi, akan dirinya sendiri dan topeng yang ia gunakan dengan mudahnya, tanpa bisa ia lepas. Ia tidak mau terus bersembunyi, namun ia pun tidak mau dilihat; ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir)

Lagi, Dazai Osamu membiarkan dirinya jatuh, hari ini, biarkan sungai membawanya pergi. Kemanapun, namun tidak _di sini_.


End file.
